


Finally

by IliadChan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, CANON DIVERGENCE COS 2D IS SUPPOSED TO GET EATEN AND ALL THAT BOOK OF STUFF BUT NOT HERE, M/M, Murdoc has a HEART AND FEELINGS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IliadChan/pseuds/IliadChan
Summary: Plastic Beach era, angst awaits. Happy Valentine's Day! Beta'd by MickletheKoala





	Finally

"Do you love me?"

Four words, simple words really, one syllable each. Not much effort to say them anyways, it doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter, yet it does.

"Words are power," the poets and the philosophers warned, wizened by heartache and opiates. Did they warn us, or were they simply reminding themselves of a cautionary tale?

It hardly matters, Murdoc thinks, taking a long, thoughtful swig of some exotic, foreign and very expensive rum Noo- no Cyborg got him the last time she was out and off the beach. There's an odd sort of, twisting and churning feeling in his heart, something he's only ever felt twice before. He thinks it might be heartache.

He prays to every celestial being he knows of that it isn't. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you care for me, at all?" Was another question he'd been asked. "For anyone, besides yourself?"

Hesitance had cost him a loss, a look of disgust on his singer's pretty boy face. 

"Of course not," 2D had spit out, further infesting the bassist's heart with the ever so intoxicating drug called love, only this was a side effect, this was heart break. He didn't think it possible.

"You're wrong," he'd wanted to shout, but in the end hadn't. He'd said nothing, didn't want to damage the blue haired boy's, no, man's view of him. He should have done, though.

Yet another thing ruined.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you do this!? How could you replace her!?" Shouted this time, a twinge of regret making itself known in Murdoc's mind as the singer takes in the cyborg. He hadn't meant to replace her, of course. But….

He had. He had wanted her back, any sort of semblance of her that remained, but it was wrong. 'Cruel,' 2D had said, sitting on the melting plastic sand that he called a beach, fresh out of the suitcase he came in. It was a special form of torture, he thinks, being surrounded by ghosts, a ghost of a little girl that was almost his daughter, the ghost of a man he helped to create, black eyed god, broken on a beach.

"Bring him to his room, Cyborg," he had said, walking away, retreating into his bedroom, intent on intoxicating himself to the point of poisoning. Perhaps it would numb the troubling feelings he currently possesses, ignoring the thoughts of that fat arse drummer that the word possess conjures.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sex. It had happened between the two, eventually, to comfort, to cure. Some three months of being out there, with only the beach as company, both ignoring each other's presence unless it was to record. Heated words had been exchanged, then lips had collided, tongues tangling in an old battle for dominance.

Bent over the mixing board in the studio, Murdoc thinks this had been inevitable all along. 

The next morning his arse aches something fierce, but he ignores it, numbing it with rum. Like with everything else.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It became quite frequent, actually. Once every two or three days, no words exchanged besides the occasional dirty talk, the bluenette turning out to be quite the proficient dirty talker, the bassist's ass always sore after. Lying in bed next to another, a cigarette shared between them, he idly wonders if he'll ever get to top. It's been an additional four months.

And he doesn't dare ask. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you."

Oh dear. Not now, not now, not now.

"Do you, now," he croaks out, throat scratchy from hollering his head off earlier that day.

"Yes," the singer, his singer breathes out, eyes wet with adoration. 

"Well….thank you," he weakly offers, words catching from the butterflies, no wasps, angrily buzzing inside of him.

"Do you love me?" 2D asks, arm slung around the bassist's waist as they watch the sunset, the smell of rotting garbage and fish invading their senses.

"I, I....." For once in his life, Murdoc finds himself speechless.

2D only smiles, takes his hand and plants a kiss on the knuckles, says, "I know. You don't have to say it yet, I already know." He rests his blue head on the older man's shoulder, kisses his neck.

There's something in his eyes, Murdoc thinks, an eyelash or perhaps sand. It doesn't explain the little wet noises coming from him though, as he turns, kisses his singer on his lips. 

They part and Murdoc buries his face into the bluenette's neck, letting out ugly sobs that he can't deny, gasping out apologies. Sorry, sorry for hurting you, for everything. Forgiveness is murmured into his greasy hair, his back rubbed as his singer soothes him, much like a mother with a hysterical child.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noodle is alive, she quickly dispatches the cyborg replacement, disgust on her face. Russel is whale sized apparently, but that's alright. Because everybody is together again. Noodle hugs 2D first as he wanders from their soon to be abandoned home, grins on their faces, tears in their eyes. Murdoc watches, ignoring the wetness in his own eyes. Satan, he's been emotional lately, must be catching. He ignores it, even shouts up to Russel that he's glad he's alive, glad to see him again.

Noodle makes her way to him, a young woman now, punches him in the arm, "OW!!" But then she hugs him, says she missed him. He says it back, hugs her with everything he has, hopes she doesn't notice the stray tear escaping his left eye. She eyes it but doesn't say anything.

"So, you recorded a new album?" Noodle asks, still grinning, everybody is..

"Yeah," 2D says, "'s already released an' everyfing."

She nods, "Then why are we still on this dump you two call a home?"

They all share a laugh, Russel's booming the loudest. 

"Oh. One thing, Noodle, girl of my heart," Murdoc says, loud enough for Russ to hear. "Me and 'D are a couple now."

There's a shocked silence, but 2D is smiling even brighter, his cheeks must hurt. Then Russel says,

"Finally."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you binge (haha) Plastic Beach and Humanz. Busted and Blue, Broken and To Binge are the culprits.


End file.
